The present invention relates to copper base alloys which exhibit elastic properties for use in electrical contacts, springs, etc. These formed shapes made from these alloys withstand a large number of flexing cycles without fracture and exhibit enhanced elasticity. These copper base alloys are also utilized to provide devices exhibiting good electrical conductivity as well as non-magnetic and corrosion resistant properties.
Certain materials exhibit a very high degree of elasticity but are unacceptable for such applications as electrical connecting devices. One example of such an elastic material is rubber, which because of its inability to effectively conduct electricity and relative inability to resist heat, does not exhibit desirable properties for electrical connector applications. Therefore, the prior art has concerned itself with metals which exhibit some degree of the elasticity of rubber without its disadvantages.
Certain copper-zinc and copper-aluminum based alloy systems have been utilized in electrical connector applications because they exhibit a degree of elasticity along with fair electrical conductivity and other physical properties. The problem with these alloys is that they are very difficult to fabricate and process, thus making their commercial significance as sheet products fairly small.
Because of these problems with prior art materials, a new alloy is required for such applications as electrical connectors. This alloy or this family of alloys should exhibit high elasticity, good electrical conductivity and high mechanical properties without being difficult to fabricate.